


Un'emozione da poco

by Cordelia69



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: Nicolò and Joe spend the night before leaving for Marrakesh between dinner and karaoke.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Un'emozione da poco

**Author's Note:**

> This work has a lot of dialogues in Italian. The translation and why I chose to leave them is at the end.

In the year and half after the last mission Joe and Nicky settled in a cottage in Sardinia, away from every kind of civilization but close enough if they need something. This morning is Joe turn to go shopping while Nicky sets the table for what he has in mind.

He takes flour, olive oil, a jug of lukewarm water and salt. And he starts to work.

As soon as he finishes kneading the dough and setting it aside, he hears the front door open and he smiles.

_"Sono a casa,"_ Joe says, searching for Nicky with his eyes.

_"In cucina,"_ is the answer at his unspoken question.

_"Mi vuoi spiegare perché mi hai mandato a Tempio Pausania? E soprattutto cosa c'è in questo pacco? La signora delle poste mi ha guardato male,"_ Joe asks as soon as he enter the kitchen.

_"È una sorpresa,"_ Nicky replies, smiling and snatching the box from Joe's hands.

_"E questo profumo di rose?"_ Joe notices the sweet aroma coming from the stove. A thought occurs to him. _"Non starai mica preparando il baklava per Andy vero?_ " he exclaims.

_"Questa volta non riconoscerà tutti gli ingredienti,"_ Nicky answers, his hands on his hips, offended.

_"Oh lo farà. E perderai di nuovo con Booker,"_ Joe says, smiling. Nicky, still almost offended, opens the box taking the hazelnuts and the pomegranates that he needs for the dessert, not looking at Joe.

He leaves his husband in the kitchen and goes out, to enjoy the sun, and the book he found in the city this morning.

Booker called three days ago, stating that he has a new job and they need to meet him and Andy in Marrakesh in two days. Nicky started to make plans especially for the baklava and Joe notices that sins then he started to sings more than in the last year. He sings mostly Italian songs from the last 100 years and Joe knows most of them, even the new ones. Nicky's masterpieces are most of the De André repertoire and some of the most famous songs from the last 40 years. As he sits in the armchair on the patio he hears Nicky sing. This time is Anna Oxa. He's not really angry with Joe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Yusuf? La cena è pronta,"_ Nicky calls from the dining room. Joe stands up, stretching from the awkward position he was in to draw in his sketchbook. After he read almost the entire book he switched to drawn, knowing that once Nicky reclaims the kitchen as his kingdom no one can enter and hoping to not being hit with an utensil.

As soon as he enters the dining room he notices there's pasta and something that Joe thinks is a revisited version of ratatouille. Nicky is not angry with him and he wasnt earlier either or he wouldnt have cooked this kind of dinner.

_"Scusa per prima,"_ Nicky says as soon as he sits. Joe smiles at him, taking his hand and squeezing it. Nicky smiles back. _"Mangiamo"._

As dessert there is ice cream because Nicky states that the first one to try the baklava will be Andy and no one else. Even after Joe makes puppy eyes at him for at least five minutes. As a reward Nicky kisses him before scooping the ice cream in a cup and feeds Joe a big spoon of it.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They made friends in Tempio Pausania and the next day, they decided to spend the evening, before their flight, with them. And tonight is pizza and karaoke.

As soon as Nicky heard of the plan, he had groaned, knowing his husband will use it at his own advantage, but he doesn't say anything, but promise himself that a beer is enough for the whole evening.

The second beer arrives with the pizza he ordered. They chat and laugh during the whole dinner and when the dessert arrives, a big slice of cheesecake, it comes with a glass of spumante. Nicky tries to look at Joe but he diverts his eyes knowing that he could kill him with only that. When they pay Nicky counts four beers and the spumante in contrast with Joe's only beer and spumante. He will be very pissed off with him in the morning.

The piano bar where their friends decided to spend the rest of the evening is not too far from the restaurant so they walk the road, still laughing and chatting. It's a cold night of mid April and Nicky wraps his coat around him, put his hands in his pockets and lets Joe put his arm around him. He feels tipsy but not enough to stop drinking once they sit at the table.

When De André's "Il pescatore" starts playing, Joe first giggles and then he can't hold back anymore and starts laughing so hard that the people at the table near them look at him like he is mad.

_"Nicolò credo che sia arrivato il momento,"_ he says between fits of laughter. Their friends laugh too urging Nicky to go on stage.

_"Ti odio,"_ it's the reply. Nicky says it with a smirk and stands up wobbling a little before taking the mic and starts singing.

The voice is sweet and clear, his drinking barely noticeable. Nicky's eyes are closed, the smirk still there. He knows the lyrics by heart and even if he speaks Italian without an accent, thanks to almost a millennium of speaking it, Joe can still hear a hint of the Genoese one. Between the first and the second verse, he smiles, sticking his tongue out toward Joe and the others and then he resumes singing. As soon as the song is over, the audience applauds his performance and he takes once more his place next to Joe, kissing him passionately. He falls silent after that. They enjoy their friends company, while the others take turns to sing, leaving Joe and Nicky in their own happy bubble. Until the band starts playing a certain song.

_"Questa no, Yusuf,"_ Nicky murmurs, drunker than before, still clinging to his husband.

_"Per favore,"_ Joe whines,knowing perfectly well that Nicky can't say no to him when he does that.

_"Okay, ma è l'ultima,"_ Nicky exclaims, standing, and this time swaying dangerously. He lost count of the cocktails he drank after the third one.

When he starts singing there's no sign of the shy and silent Nicky, but he becomes the stage animal Joe knows very well. This time Nicky's voice is low and hoarse, no trace of an accent even if Joe listen carefully. Nicky sings and moves, dancing in the little space between the stage and the tables. Joe can't stay silent and he starts cheering gleefully with their friends. When the song is over, Nicky bows, taking every cheer and every applause people give him.

Joe feels so in love with Nicky that he can't take his hands and his mouth off him as soon as his husband is seated beside him. Nicky lets him and is only when he hears someone calling his name that he remembers where they are and takes this as a clue to leave their friends and head back home. Fortunately they take the taxi for the way there so they only have to wait for one to bring them home. Joe doesn't even wait for Nicky to give directions to the driver that he already pulling his husband towards him, kissing and grinding against him.

_"Yusuf, aspetta"_ Nicky moans between kisses. The driver looks back through the rearview mirror and smirks, shaking his head and looks back at the road. They snuggle and kiss till home, and when the taxi is to far to still be seen, Joe pushes Nicky against the wall outside the house, resuming what they were doing moments before.

Nicky laughs, trying to find the keys in the pockets of his jacket and when he finds them, he turns leaving Joe to kiss his neck and sneak his hands under the shirt Nicky wears. In the house they leave a trail of clothes behind in the haste of reaching the bedroom as soon as possible.

_"Yusuf, sono ancora arrabbiato con te per avermi fatto bere,"_ Nicky states, when they hit the bed and Joe pushes him on it.

His husband laughs, covering him with his body and looking at him with what Nicky knows being as hunger. Hunger for him, like it's the first time he tastes him. Hunger for him, like it's back in that alley in Rome when they ended fighting and became more than friends. Hunger for him like it's the last time he tastes Nicky before the very end.

Nicky can't believe his luck. This man who once wanted him dead and for good, now is above him, cherishing him, worshipping him like he is a God, loving him, and he can't stop wondering why, after almost nine hundred years, this man keep choosing him.

_"Nicolò?"_ Joe asks, when Nicky stares at him, without even blinking.

_"Niente. Scusa,"_ it's all he can mutter, before he kisses Joe,his hands roaming on his husband's body.

Joe looks at him after the kiss, waiting for an explanation that doesn't arrive and, in the end, it doesn't really matter, because Nicky is doing that particular thing with his mouth that drives Joe crazy. He closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation, and leaving Nicky to lead. In a matter of seconds Nicky reverses the situation and Joe finds himself with his back on the pillow where Nicolò was moments ago and his husband straddling him, their cocks sliding together, his hand holding them tightly. Joe pulls his lover to him, kissing and biting wherever he can reach, Nicky moans, his eyes closed.

_"Apri gli occhi, amore. Guardami,"_ Joe whispers so close to Nicky's ear that it elicits a shiver of pleasure. He watches as his husband's eyes open and he's suddenly drowning in them. Nicky's eyes have the effect of the Sun after a cold night, warming everything in its wake. And now they're burning a hole in his soul, driving him over the edge, followed by Nicky after a few thrusts.

Nicolò falls on top of him, too tired and still too drunk to move further and Joe is too comfortable to do more than kiss Nicky on the neck and whisper _"Ti amo,"_ before closing his eyes. He feels rather than hear Nicoló whispers a reply into his shoulder before falling asleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The flight to Marrakesh it's not easy.

They need to drive for almost an hour before arriving in Olbia and then take a plane to Rome for the connection with the Moroccan City. Nicky stays silent for the most of it. He has a little hangover even if his system heals quickly and he's still sleepy for the early call. During the flight from Rome they sleep and when they arrive in Marrakesh, five hours later, they decide to speak French or, if necessary English, until they meet Booker and Andy. And that opportunity is in the lobby of the hotel.

Booker is sitting in an armchair with a tablet in one hand and a flask in the other one, his bag forgotten at his feet.

"Did they ever tell you that if you leave your bag on the floor, you'll never have a lot of money?" Nicky asks from his spot behind Booker.

"Maybe an Italian mentioned it once or twice," he replies, discarding the tablet and the flask on the coffee table in front of him and turning, hugging Nicky.

"It's good to see you, Sebastien," Nicky says, clinging a little bit at Booker, before releasing him so he can hug Joe.

"I've missed you, brother," Joe whispers, watching Booker fondly.

"How many bedrooms have you destroyed in the last year and half?" Booker asks, sitting back in his armchair. Nicky smiles and Joe laughs, sitting on the vacant sofa in front of Booker. They both know this is Booker's way to let them know he missed them too. They start to chat, telling him everything they did in the time apart.

"And shortly before Christmas we settled in Sardinia, from where we come," Joe explains, sipping the coffee the waitress brought them.

"And that reminds me that we have something for you," Nicky says, opening his backpack and taking a bottle out. "It's Mirto di Sardegna. One of our neighbours made it and we thought to bring one bottle to you," he explains, giving it to Booker, who opens it and takes a sniff.

"It's sweet," he says, closing his eyes at the thought of tasting it. "Thanks," he adds, smiling.

"And I made baklava for Andy," Nicky states, waiting for Booker's reaction.

"Again? Do you know that she'll recognise every ingredient, right?" Booker replies, smirking.

"Not this time, Booker. Not this time," he says. Joe smiles, knowing perfectly that his husband is going to lose whatever bet they'll make.

"I bet that she'll find every one of them," Booker exclaims.

"I bet that she won't," Nicky replies.

"We will find out soon. I'll meet her in half an hour," Booker states, standing up. "Relax if you can. The room is already paid for, but, please, don't destroy it," he adds, with a smirk..

"It happened only once, Sebastien. One time," Nicky explains, smiling. A raised hand as goodbye for now is the only response they receive from Booker.

Joe, still laughing, takes Nicky's hand and, together, they head to the room, excited to meet their boss after what seems like a century.

**Author's Note:**

> I debate from the beginning about the dialogues in this fic and at the end I think that leaving all those in Italian is better than to translate them. Nicky and Joe speak Italian. We saw it in the movie and in the comics. And that's why Nicky still has his accent. They switch to English because it's common ground and because Nicky doesn't really like to speak in French (he's Italian after all and everyone knows that we doesn't like speak French ever 😁). 
> 
> "Sono a casa," - I'm home
> 
> "In cucina," In the kitchen
> 
> "Mi vuoi spiegare perché mi hai mandato a Tempio Pausania? E soprattutto cosa c'è in questo pacco? La signora delle poste mi ha guardato male," - Can you explains why you sent me to Tempio Pausania? And especially what is it inside this package? The lady at the post office looked at me strange. 
> 
> "È una sorpresa," - It's a surprise. 
> 
> "E questo profumo di rose?"- And what's this aroma of roses? 
> 
> "Non starai mica preparando il baklava per Andy vero?" - Are you baking baklava for Andy? 
> 
> "Questa volta non riconoscerà tutti gli ingredienti," - This time she won't recognize every ingredient. 
> 
> "Oh lo farà. E perderai di nuovo con Booker," - Oh she will. And you will lose against Booker again. 
> 
> "Yusuf? La cena è pronta," - Dinner is ready. 
> 
> "Scusa per prima," - Sorry about earlier. 
> 
> "Mangiamo" - Let's eat. 
> 
> "Nicolò credo che sia arrivato il momento," - I think it's time. 
> 
> "Ti odio," - I hate you. 
> 
> "Questa no, Yusuf," - Not this one. 
> 
> "Per favore," - Please. 
> 
> "Okay, ma è l'ultima," - This is the last one.  
>    
> "Yusuf, aspetta" - Wait. 
> 
> "Yusuf, sono ancora arrabbiato con te per avermi fatto bere," - I'm still angry with you for making me drink. 
> 
> "Niente. Scusa," - It's nothing. Sorry. 
> 
> "Apri gli occhi, amore. Guardami," - Open your eyes, love. Look at me.
> 
> "Il Pescatore" and the second song Nicky sings, take a cue from Luca Marinelli exceptional performance of Fabrizio De' André and Lo Zingaro in "They call me Jeeg". 
> 
> Tempio Pausania is where Fabrizio De' André had his house in Sardinia and this is too a reference to Luca's work.


End file.
